A router is a device that communicates data between computers or computer networks. For example, it is common for routers to communicate data packets between computer networks. In examples, a router can be communicatively coupled to data lines from different networks, and where a data packet arrives at a line, the router reads address information in the packet to communicate it to its destination, which may or may not be its final destination. Routers can connect local area networks (LANs) and wide area networks (WANs), and terminal devices communicatively coupled to these networks. In some examples, a router can receive an Internet access request communicated by a terminal device. The router then can communicate the Internet access request to a web server indicated in the request. Afterwards, the router can receive source code of a webpage from the server, and communicate the source code to the terminal device.